Como uma brincadeira
by mix.luh-chan
Summary: Me sentei na varanda de casa e observei o gramado, era como se eu pudesse ainda nos ver ali, brincando e correndo no jardim da minha casa..." "Como se fosse um filme vi minha infância passar... Dando lugar a adolescencia..." Sinopse ruim, FIC melhor!


**Como Uma Brincadeira**

-Narração normal-  
-_Flashback-_

Sasuke's POV

Me sentei na varanda de casa e observei o gramado, era como se eu pudesse ainda nos ver ali, brincando e correndo no jardim da minha casa, enquanto eu gritava para Naruto me devolver logo um boneco qualquer que estivesse com ele.

Me lembrando daquilo agora era até como se o tempo não tivesse passado, foram tanto anos brincando com Sakura e Naruto que quase não vi o tempo passar, quase não podia acreditar que estava agora com 27 anos, com um filho de 3 anos simplesmente encantador. Levantei-me e olhei para os lados, averiguando se alguém me observava para que ninguém me flagrasse fazendo uma coisa daquelas, quando vi que ninguém estava por perto, abri os braços e corri, como uma verdadeira criança. Não pude evitar sorrir, sentindo aquela sensação de leveza e felicidade me arrebatando pouco a pouco e minutos depois estava na grama, caído, rindo como se tudo ao meu redor fosse engraçado, então abri braços e pernas continuando deitado, olhando a lua cheia acima de minha cabeça, pensando em todo o meu passado, o meu presente...

Deixai a cabeça pender para o lado, sentindo o cheiro de grama molhada, então fechei os olhos, sentindo-me novamente pequeno, como uma criança, e vi ali do meu lado meus dois melhores amigos, Naruto e Sakura, um de cada lado, sorrindo pra mim, como faziam anos atrás, então Sakura se levantou num rompante com toda aquela energia que tinha e me puxou, sendo seguida por Naruto, que abria os braços e ria alegre enquanto botava língua pra mim. Então senti saudades daquela época, quando nos éramos inocentes e sem maldade, quando víamos uma pessoa beijando outra e fazíamos caretas, com nojo. Quando eu segurava a mão de Sakura como se fossemos namorados, como uma incrível brincadeira.

Então como se fosse um filme eu vi minha infância passar, dando passagem a minha adolescência, festas e diversão. Mas, ainda era como se fossemos crianças, brincando de ser gente grande, então uma lembrança em especial flutuou na minha cabeça, o meu primeiro beijo, bem, não tecnicamente, mas o primeiro beijo que eu dei nela, Sakura. Eu podia me ver ali, completamente nervoso, sem fundamento algum...

– _Então? – Sakura batia o pé no chão, impaciente, enquanto a festa rolava lá fora._

– _Então o que?_

– _O que queria falar comigo?_

– _Não queria falar nada com você... – ela trincou os dentes. _

– _Certo, então porque Naruto me mandou aqui? _

– _Como eu vou saber?_

– _Tudo bem. – ela ia saindo, então a segurei pelo pulso – Certo Sasuke, o que é?_

– _Isso! – então a beijei, cheio de desejo e carinho, pressionando fortemente os lábios contra os dela._

Vi uma movimentação na varanda da casa e vi Daisuke que na certa me procurava e quando me viu correu em minha direção, com os bracinhos abertos, cheio de alegria, como nos fazíamos antigamente.

– Papai! _– _ ele pulou em cima de mim, rindo quando eu prendi o ar e soltei uma exclamação assim que seu corpo se chocou ao meu. _– _A mamãe esta demorando. _–_ ele choramingou, enquanto fazia uma careta engraçada.

– Ela não demora, você sabe que de uns tempos pra cá ela vem ficando mais tempo naquele hospital, mas já é quase hora do turno dela acabar.

– Nós vamos buscá-la papai?

– Não filho, ela foi de carro hoje. _– _Daisuke se encolheu em meu peito e bocejou. _– _Certo garoto, vamos tomar um banho e cama. _– _ Eu o pendurei de cabeça para baixo em minhas costas enquanto ele ria até não agüentar mais.

– Papai, quando a mamãe chegar pede pra ela me dar uma beijinho, mesmo que eu já esteja dormindo? _– _ eu sorri, era uma coisa tão engraçada ser pai, você fica completamente bobo, e eu achei graça do meu garoto, enquanto murmurava sonolento parecendo um homenzinho, enquanto ainda era apenas uma criança.

– Eu digo a ela, pode deixar. _– _ dei um beijo em sua testa, observando sua respiração ficar ritmada, então sai do quarto, novamente me deitando na grama no quintal de casa, e quando dei por mim, estava fechando os olhos, pronto para embarcar no mundo dos sonhos.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu havia dormido, mas julgo que não tenha sido muito, somente uns 30 minutos e nada mais. Olhei para o lado e vi um clarão, e então um carro estacionava na minha garagem, continuei deitado, sabendo que levaria uma bronca como se fosse seu filho. Ela saiu do carro então sorriu, me olhando de maneira reprovadora.

– Quantas vezes eu já disse Sasuke? _– _ela suspirou quando eu sorri. _– _ Não vai adiantar te repreender certo?

– Você sabe que não. _– _ ela se aproximou sorrindo. _– _ Demorou. _– _ murmurei quando ela deitou-se comigo na grama.

– Muitos pacientes, e também, tinha que dar uma olhada nela não é? _– _ colocou a mão sobre a barriga de 4 meses e eu sorri, uma coisa que ando fazendo muito ultimamente.

– E como minha pequena esta?

– Bem. E Daisuke, já dormiu?

– Sim, pediu para você passar no quarto dele quando chegasse.

– Assim que entrarmos passo por lá. _– _ ela olhou as estrelas, encostando a cabeça no meu ombro. _–_ Sabe, eu sou tão feliz. Com você e Daisuke, e logo Ami também chegara. Te amo tanto Sasuke! _– _ ela colocou minha mão sobre seu coração. _– _ Pode sentir?

– Sim. _– _ eu murmurei entorpecido, então a beijei enquanto colocava sua mão sobre meu coração, imitando seu ato. _– _ Pode sentir o quanto eu te amo e sou feliz?

– Posso, sinto quando você me olha. _– _ Ela voltou a encostar a cabeça em meu ombro.

Minha vida parecia até brincadeira, eu brincava de papai e mamãe, de papai e filinho e nunca me cansava, porque aquela brincadeira me fazia feliz.

The End.


End file.
